minecraftfanideasfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic Staff
A '''magic staff '''is an item in the magic pack that allows a player to cast spells. Staffs have drabilityy. Crafting It is crafted by putting one stick in the middle of a crafting table and one stick under. Spell Casting Each spell takes an amount of X.P. To cast spells, a player has to right click with the staff in hand. A set of glyphs will appear, with a bar on top. The chose a spell, the player has to click on a number of glyphs that cast a spell together. The bar on top tells what spell is being used. The player must click on an icon, when done to casts spell. If combination doesn't have a spell, it will cause an explosion, take up all X.P., or turn player into pig while dropping entire inventory. Spells are more succesful, with a good aura. Everything so far, lasts 15-30 seconds. Glyph Glyphs include: Battle, move, transform, projectile, negative/opposite, earth, plasma/spark, chaos, peace, sound, water/liquid, light, gas/air, spirit, and life. Spells Fire Pillar -Glyphs: Spark/plasma, and transform. When used, staff is thrown and turned into a pillar of particles that burn whatever they touch. Fire Blast -Glyphs: Spark/plasma, and projectile. When used, the player throws a ball of fire, setting whatever it touches on fire. Fire Ring -Glyphs: Spark/plasma. When used, a ring of particles surrounds the player, and whatever touchez it catches on fire. Lightning Pillar -Glyphs: Spark/plasma, chaos, and transform. When used, the staff is thrown and turned into moving lightning that gives lightning to anything it touches, lasting 15-30 seconds. Lightning Blast -Glyphs: Spark/plasma, chaos, and projectile. When used, the player blasts a spot, causing lightning to strike. Air Blast -Glyphs: Air/gas, and projectile. When used, player throws particles at a mob, throwing it back. Violent Air Blast -Glyphs: Air/gas, battle, and projectile. When used, player throws particles at a mob, hurting it. Air Ring - Glyphs: Air. When used, player is surrounded bye a ring of particles, that pushes away mobs and items. Violent Air Ring -Glyphs: Battle, and air/gas. When used, player is surrounded by a ring of particles, that pushes items and mobs, and hurts mobs. Vacuum -Glyphs: Air/gas, and move. When used, mobs and items are pulled towards the player. Tornado -Glyphs: Air/gas, and chaos. Creates a tornado. Rain -Glyphs: Air/gas, and water/liquid. Makes it rain. Sun -Glyphs: Light. Makes rain stop. Wolf -Glyphs: Transform, battle, and life. When used, staff is thrown, and turns to dog. The dog will fight for the player. For each health point lost, it loses a durability point, and drops the staff when dead or the spell is done. Cat -Glyphs: Transform, magic, and battle. When used , staff is thrown, and turns to pet cat. For each health point lost, it loses a durability point, and drops the staff when dead or spell is done. Silence -Glyphs: Peace, and sound. When used, all soundCategory:IdeasCategory:Magic Pack affects stop, and chaotic spells get weaker or are harder to cast. Sleep -Glyphs: Peace, and life. Can be cast after silence was cast. Raise the DeadCategory:Items -Glyphs: Spirit, and life. When used, the player spawns zombies that fight for it. Spirit chest -Glyph: Spirit, and move. When used, a player creates a temporary chest with the same inventory as theirs in the spirit world. Teleport -Glyphs: Move. When used, the payer will throw a particle that makes he/she teleport to its spot. Stop -Glyphs: Move, and negative/opposite. When cast it can be thrown at a player, or mob to stop their ability to move. It will also stop fluids from moving. Reject Spell -Glyphs: Negative/opposite. Player will shoot particle at player that temporarily halts their ability to use magic. Parting Fluid -Glyphs: Move, and liquid/water. When used, whatever liquid, the player gets near will get out of its way.